A Tribute to the Heroes of Old
by Foxpilot
Summary: We remember those closest to us. We know how they'd feel now. Let us remember them as they were, so we never forget how they inspired and influenced us to be who we are today.
1. The Heroes of Old

"**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the thirteenth anniversary of the American release of Star Fox 64. This was inspired by some videos I saw on YouTube, especially A Tribute to the Old Star Fox Team. The name is a combination of that title and a name I heard for Peppy and James' theme in Command: Heroes of Old. I recommend listening to that theme while reading this for maximum effect.**

**Simply put, this is a slightly depressing celebration of Star Fox 64's release in America. "First available to the American public on July first, 1997, this game became a classic for its high-caliber action, incredible-at-the-time Rumble Pack, and hilarious quotes that would influence forums for over a decade. It is also my favorite game of all time.**

"**One could also say that this celebrated the announcement of Star Fox 64 3-D for the 3DS. But at conception, that system hadn't been announced to the public.**

"**Now, the story takes place several years after Command, with all dates involved being fictional to the canon. After all, we don't know the years in Lylat time, do we? Ha ha, well, I don't own Star Fox in the least, though I am a fan. Here's to another thirteen years and more of Star Fox.**

"**Try not to cry. This is more of a memorial story than one to actually cause sadness. Now that you've been warned, I shall start. Let it…Begin.**

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

_James McCloud_

_Loving father, husband, and friend_

_July 19, 4372 – October 22, 4411_

_His spirit lives on._

Father.

It's been so long…I'm sorry I haven't come to see you all recently. I've just been very busy, what with the constant fighting and the preparations…

You probably already know about those, of course. If Venom proves anything, it's that you're still watching me, guiding me. I've never given up, I've trusted my instincts. Just like you used to say when we were playing together. Baseball, soccer, even "Flight Ace Combat 7: Eternal Union" on multiplayer. You were always there, supporting me. Even as I wiped the floor with your tail. Ha ha, such nice times those were. Simple, too. Sure, Mom was gone already, but we lived on, just as she'd want; just the two of us, you working and me going to school. I remember when Andross was finally banished to Venom for his crimes.

It was the happiest day of our lives. General Pepper invited us to the launch. You stood there so unemotional, so proud. Yet we both knew that inside, you were already at the victory party, celebrating your vengeance for Mom's murder. And just as the shuttle left, just as Andross was looking out the window and cursing the entirety of Corneria to Hell, you smiled gently and waved. That was the only time I ever saw you take pleasure in other's misfortune.

And when you died over Venom five years later that was one of the first images in my mind when Peppy returned. It was the start of the flood of memories that flew through my brain as I ran for Peppy's busted-up Arwing to try and get you back. Thank goodness Mrs. Vivian was there, or I'd have gone and gotten myself killed. Being fifteen sure was a demon. You told me that on my birthday and I didn't listen. Now I know what you mean, ha ha.

But eventually the McClouds won. It took three more years, and another eight after that, but Andross is gone for good. Not even his spirit over Titania is around anymore.

After the Saurian Conflict, it was one job after another. We hardly had any time on Corneria before the Aparoids came and demolished it. But everything worked out, even if the Queen tried to use you against me. Of course, Peppy crashed the _Great Fox_, your _Great Fox_, into the Aparoid planet. Thankfully, we paid it off after the Lylat Wars. We got a new one, but it's just not the same. It is more roomy, though, heh.

Then there was the Anglar Blitz. I don't quite know how I survived to make up with my team. You and Mom must have been watching out for me, 'cuz it was foolish to go alone like I did. But that was finished and Corneria saved…just another day's work, huh?

Listen to me ramble. I guess what I'm trying to say is…well, thank you. Thank you for always being there, for knowing just what to say, even after you were gone. A part of me still wonders if you're alive out there; Venom is still fresh in my mind. Though if you are alive, why not show yourself?

Well, whether you're alive or dead, thanks. I owe you, and I love you as a son should his father.

_Vixy Reinard McCloud_

_Wonderful wife, mother, and caretaker_

_April 31, 4374 – March 2, 4402_

_Always there, no matter whom you were._

Hi, Mom.

It's been a long time, just as long as Dad's last visit. You can ask him the reasons if you haven't heard. After all, you two are together forever now.

It's been rough without you around. I don't remember much about you, honestly. Heck, I was six when you died. Six! That was over three decades ago. But I'll always remember the sense of caring and peace you held around you everywhere you went.

Like that one time on my sixth birthday. Just before my party, I went and slipped into the ice at the neighborhood's fish pond. We were just walking and I decided to take a look for any frozen fish, perhaps catch one for dinner. Ha ha, the moment I stepped onto the ice with my full weight, it broke and I was plunged into the water. You wasted no time diving in after me.

We both had pneumonia for the next three weeks, but through that whole time you were always so positive, so cheerful. And the minute the doctor said we were fine, you took the whole family for ice cream. Heh, I flipped out at the mention of ice, but once you pulled me into the parlor and I smelled the fresh chocolate and toppings, I had my face plastered to the flavor window, practically licking my way through the glass to get to the sweet deliciousness that was just out of reach. Your laugh was so sweet, but I barely noticed as I was drooling my way towards the dark chocolate flavor. Dad was laughing, too, but he hid it pretty well.

About a month later, your car broke down. I guess 4402 wasn't your year. We got the old thing into the shop, and they said it would take a few days. So Dad was kind enough to let you use his for a while. He was busy with hammering out the details of Star Fox with General Pepper and the gang.

I was asleep, you know, when it happened. I woke up with an explosion ringing in my ears and light in my eyes. I looked out the window to see the driveway on fire. At first, I thought that it was some prank.

Then you fell from the sky.

The doctors said you had died even before you reached ten feet in the air. Dad, Peppy, and Pigma were called in from work. Mrs. Vivian and little Lucy came from their home, friends that they were. Even General Pepper made his way to the mortuary.

It was the only time I saw the general cry. Not even during the wars did he let his emotions come over him. You were just that much of a friend to Pepper.

An analysis of the bomb site found several chemicals that Dr. Andross commonly used. Dad knew it, I knew it, and everyone else there knew it. But those chemicals were also in good supply on the black market, and Dad had more than a few enemies around. There wasn't just enough proof to convict Andross. Once he was launched to Venom, he finally admitted to blowing you up, claiming that he was after Dad, claiming he had only love for you.

It even touched Pigma's crusty heart. When it did that, you knew the speaker was serious.

I finally got him for you, though. You probably wouldn't have wanted it that way, but I got him for you. It's funny—you probably would have forgiven him for killing you, saying that it was better that you went than me or Dad. Well, Dad blamed himself for the whole thing, wishing he had gone instead of you. We all know that you wouldn't have chosen Andross as a second husband, anyway. He was just too unstable and demented; not even you could soothe him. But he's in Hell now and I have no doubt that you and Dad are together in the skies above.

Thank you for all that you did. Even though you didn't have a long time to help me, you did so much to inspire my future. Truly you shouldn't have had to go so soon.

_General Peppy Hare_

_Devoted husband, father, and mentor_

_December 2, 4373 – September 9, 4430_

_We remember him with each barrel roll._

Hey there, Peppy. Like you requested, I put up the monument to the original Star Fox team. It really was a good idea—you're all together again one last time.

Your passing wasn't as sudden as everyone thought. There were subtle signs here and there: a misplaced envelope, more medication, lessened eating…You never were one to hold back at the table, you know. When we had that party after the Anglar invasion, I noticed that you hadn't eaten nearly as much as you normally would. I was concerned, but it was a party. I let it go.

The doctors said it wouldn't have mattered, though. In fact, the reduced sodium may have let you live longer. The stress of being General with your age and lifestyle didn't mix well with salt. Heh heh, you were never one to complain about anything, though. Not even when you drove the _Great Fox_ into the Aparoid home-world did you complain. Instead, you ordered us to "fulfill our duty." Yeah, that incident was one you never truly lived down. I bet Dad gave you an earful in your dreams every night after that. But I suppose it was worth it—one ship is worth less than the billions of lives we saved. Trillions or more if we include any exta-Lylatian life that may exist.

I'm sure Mrs. Vivian's giving you a hard time, too. Telling you that you shouldn't have abandoned your daughter and friends, yelling at you for allowing the Anglars to surprise you, even complaining about you leaving the stove on before you went to the hospital. You two really were opposites, but you did so well together. Lucy is proud to have had you both as parents.

Remember that time when I was ten and you took us all—your family, Dad, Slippy and Beltino, Falco, and myself—out to the amusement park? And then Slippy got stuck on the water slide and you went to rescue him? Meanwhile, Falco snuck away to look at the pubescent girls. Mrs. Vivian caught him and he got chewed out by the four parents for being depraved in a public place. And Slippy and I were just laughing out butts off as Falco retorted to every single comment you guys made. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have things as simple as that again.

But life and time move on, as you taught us all here on Corneria. The Lylat Wars, the Aparoids, the Anglars…we never seemed to get a good break. Then again, being a mercenary team is difficult: you fight incredibly hard during war and stress about money when peace reigns. You were always the serious one, the one we'd rely on for advice. We never did thank you for all of the advice and kindness you used on us. We listened and whatnot, sure, but none of us, especially Falco, ever personally said "thank you." But with you, we never had to.

Nonetheless, I'll say it now. Thank you, Peppy, thank you so much for everything you did.

_Vivian Hare_

_Astonishing caretaker to all_

_January 30, 4374 – November 19, 4416_

_We still feel her love in our hearts._

Mrs. Vivian…I suppose you've talked to Peppy by now. You know he never meant any harm to those he cared about. He just had his own way of acting. You were probably the least, yet most shocked person when Pep saved General Pepper with that Arwing stunt. You've already talked to him about that, I'm sure.

You always said I'd meet someone special—that everyone would, for that matter. Slippy has Amanda now, so he's one of the happiest toads in the galaxy. Falco and Katt are still on-and-off, though I'm pretty sure the blue bird is about to cause some happiness. I saw him with some sort of velvet box a little while ago. I think he's going to propose at the wedding.

What, didn't Peppy tell you? I'm finally getting married! I met her a long time ago and we've been around each other a lot recently…we always knew somewhere in our hearts that it would come to this. But you probably already know about that.

Anyway, the reason we decided to have our wedding now is because of Peppy's passing. You know, losing a General is a terrible thing for Corneria, especially when he or she leads them through a crisis. General Pepper was beloved for the most part, especially when he started fighting in his own flagship. And Peppy kept the galaxy together after the Anglars attacked, leading the Cornerian forces on clean-up missions from the front-lines, in an Aparoid-era Arwing. He took responsibility and fought for his people, just as he did when he was an active member of Star Fox. Don't blame him for the Anglar Blitz, though; it surprised everyone. After all, Venom was a dead planet with toxic air and seas. For something to live in the oceans, let alone build a society, was inconceivable. But we learned our lesson. In fact, scientists are now scouring Titania in the event that something lives there!

Anyway, I suppose, like Peppy, I never got to say thanks. When Mom died, you were there for Dad and me, teaching us both how to cook and clean, occasionally showing up at our door to straighten our house. Sure, I may have said a passing "thank you" every now and then, but I never took the time to actually say something meaningful. And you just accepted that fact. You were always so wonderful. So thank you. Thank you so very much.

What else? Ah…Lucy's doing fine. She's been working as a teacher, you know. She never went into the army, just as you wanted. It's a shame, too—she's a fine pilot and would make a great leader. But I suppose her kind heart would make it hard to instill military discipline in others. And so, astrophysics it is. But she really helped during the Anglar attack. You did a wonderful job and would have been very proud of who she's become.

_Pigma Dengar_

_A true mercenary_

_February 19, 4378 – April 5, 4423_

_We'll remember his actions._

Hello Pigma.

In the first place, you should feel lucky. Not only did you survive the Lylat Wars even though we continually crushed you, but you get a memorial despite everything you've done. Murdering Dad, allying yourself with Andross, stealing the Core Memory and sparking an interplanetary manhunt…and, of course, siding with the aparoids to the point of assimilation. You've been a fool. I can't believe that Dad trusted you in the first place!

…No, that's not fair. You had a good side once, before mercenary work. Besides, Dad wouldn't think like that.

You were a trusted family friend since your elementary school days. You were never top of your class, but you were smart enough to realize the value of important objects from an early age. But you also knew the importance of your friends. You followed Dad and Peppy through the Academy and into the military, earning your keep by saving your allies.

Then Dad asked you to go freelance. I suppose he knew that you yearned for more than a salary from the military. Plus, you were bored, I guess. So you jumped at the chance to fly expensive fighters and deal with rich people. You made your share of money and were easily corrupted by it. By the time Andross asked you to defect, you had already thrown away your old morals, staying with the team for the money only.

In the end, your greed did you in, of course. The aparoid Core Memory was too strong, taking you over and forcing you to join with the bugs in the Asteroid Belt. And that was where we stopped you.

In a way, I guess I should thank you for what you did. If you hadn't betrayed Dad and Pep, I wouldn't have met my fiancée. I wouldn't have gone into mercenary work and I would probably be sitting alone right now, perhaps dead since I wouldn't have had the experience from the Lylat Wars to survive the aparoids. Heh, I suppose you managed to do some good after Andross after all.

It's strange: word on the street is that your voice has been heard on communications frequencies by travelers in Sectors X and Y. The army's got people looking into it, but it's probably nothing.

Anyway, I suppose that's it. Honestly, I'm glad you don't have a family to share your corruption with.

Everyone, thanks for being there at some point. Even you, Pigma. You taught me the importance of doing the right thing. Thank you, and rest well.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

An insect buzzed as Fox stood up from the memorial, welcoming the vulpine back to the world outside of his head. Blinking away the tears in his eyes, Fox looked to the sky; partially cloudy, but with enough sunlight poking through to keep the land from being depressing. Taking a deep breath, the vulpine looked at the grave one last time—the final resting place of three of the five greatest influences in his life and the markers for the other two.

Fox felt a hand on his shoulder; delicate but firm. Turning around, he met Krystal's eyes and managed a wan smile. "Thanks."

Krystal returned his smile warmly, helping to chase away the sorrow from his prayers. Though she tried to hide them, Fox could see that she, too, had tears in her eyes. It made sense—Peppy had been a father-figure to her as well. The General's death may have shocked everyone, but the former Star Fox team members were among the most affected.

A cloud shifted, parting for a shaft of sunlight as it floated down into Corneria's atmosphere. The ray glanced off of Krystal's gown—a lovely, flowing turquoise wedding dress freshly made for the day ahead. Fox thought of his own tuxedo and how plain it looked by comparison. But it didn't matter; what mattered was the now and the coming.

The engaged couple stood for a moment longer, looking at the monument and thinking their own private thoughts. Though Krystal had only met Pigma and Peppy, she knew how important Vixy, James, and Vivian were to Fox's life. That was all she needed to know in order to mourn them by his side.

At length, Krystal turned to Fox. "It's time to go, dear." Fox only nodded and together they made for the chapel on the hill, where their living friends had gathered for the wedding.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"**And that's all. At least for this part of the story. Quite frankly, it was hard to come up with remotely nice things about Pigma. After all, you just don't put something uncouth on a gravestone, no matter how much you may want to.**

"**All of the dates are false, but their ages are about right, as estimated from the Star Fox Wiki. My thanks to anyone who contributed to the timeline there, which made this project easier.**

"**And if you don't like the ending because of Krystal, then look at the alternate ending which was posted alongside the rest of the story. It's made just for those who frown upon Krystal, if only to be fair to those of you out there.**

"**Ciao chow, everyone, and I'll see you again sooner or later."**


	2. Alternate Ending

"**This is the alternate ending promised. If you don't like this one, then you can make your own, I guess. Just be sure to give credit where it's due if you actually publish it.**

"**Of course, I do not own the series or any of the characters involved with this. Heck, I didn't last chapter, right? Let it…Begin!"**

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

An insect buzzed as Fox stood up from the memorial, welcoming him back to the world outside of his mind. Blinking away a tear and breathing deeply, Fox turned his muzzle to the sky; partially cloudy but with enough gaps to warm the Cornerian soil.

He knew that this wasn't a day to cry. He was getting married soon, after all. But he had figured that he should visit his old family and friends—and enemy—at least once before the ceremony.

Looking at the grave again, Fox wondered how it had all come to be; how was it he'd taken up the role of Lylat's protector? How had he been the one to confront and destroy Andross? And how had his life become so complex without his realizing it.

He had scorned Krystal, driving her to Star Wolf. But he no longer cared about that—he'd resumed an old friendship that had turned into love shortly after. The choices had been made and the past was behind him. Now was what mattered; now and the future.

"Fox! It's time!" The vulpine turned his head in the direction of the voice. There on the top of the hill, near the chapel, was his bride-to-be, gown glittering in s burst of sunshine that had worked through the clouds.

Giving a smile and a wave, Fox worked his way up towards her. It was time to embrace the new life he'd chosen.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"**And this is the end of the story from a non-Krystal view. It is deliberately vague for your own amusement. Fara, Fay, Miyu, or even an OC or Self-Insert may be used for the roll of Fox's wife. This is what fan service is about.**

"**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, or at least agreed with, one of the versions. If you review, please leave honest critique. If you need to go to the bathroom, now's the time to go. No matter what, though, this story is finished. Ciao chow all, and happy Star Fox 64's anniversary."**


End file.
